


Wine Tasting

by Khaoticgood



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, overprotective sister Alex Danvers, some mentions of manuel i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaoticgood/pseuds/Khaoticgood
Summary: To make up for their missed kombucha date, Kara suggests getting wine instead.Lena gets flirty when she's drunk.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first fic so constructive criticism is much appreciated but please be gentle.

Kara had offered to make up for standing Lena up for kombucha by taking her to get wine instead.

“And for all your help, of course,” Kara added. Lena smiled. 

“Really Kara, it was nothing. And I’ll still be paying, of course, since I heard you lost your job.” Lena’s tone became more serious. Kara nodded, slowly.

“I suppose we both had a rough couple of days.”  
\--------

So here they sat, at a place maybe a little fancier than Kara was used to. Kara felt a little bit bad for having drank so much when Lena still insisted on paying. What she really felt guilty about, though, was how Lena had tried to keep up. Unbeknownst to Lena, Kara could not get drunk off of wine. Lena, however…

“God, I cannot believe Snapper fired you for posting that blog. You were doing the right thing! It truly is his loss, Kara,” Lena put a hand on Kara’s shoulder to comfort her. Kara couldn’t help but smile at the juxtaposition between her harsh tone and her soft actions. 

“It’s alright, Lena. It was against my contract, so he technically did have the right to fire me.” Kara sighed and adjusted her glasses. “Not that it really matters now, though.” Lena pulled her hand away, and Kara immediately missed the contact. It was odd, Lena being touchy. Kara knew that she was normally very careful to keep her arms in her own personal bubble. “Hey, I still think you had the worst of it. Getting thrown off a building? I’m glad you’re okay.” Kara’s gaze was so caring, so understanding, Lena could feel her eyes getting watery. 

Dammit, Lena, can’t you hold yourself together for once in your goddamn life? she thought to herself. She cleared her throat. “Yes, well, I still can’t believe Supergirl showed up just in the nick of time. If I didn’t know better, I’d think she was spying on me.” Her words were beginning to slur, and Kara wondered if it would be appropriate to cut her off. Lena narrowed her eyes, a coy smile on her face, “or maybe it’s just you.” 

Kara nearly choked on her sip of wine. “Wh…what?’ Kara tried to laugh it off. “Are you implying that I’m Supergirl? Because I can assure you, well, that’s not the case.” She hoped she wasn’t blushing too hard. 

Lena turned her head away slightly, furrowing her eyebrows. “Of course not. I was only implying that you were my stalker,” Lena qualified, suppressing a giggle. She leaned in closer and lowered her voice. “Or maybe I’m implying that you are my hero.”

Lena was close enough now that Kara was sure any human could smell the wine in her breath. She gazed into Lena’s eyes, now realizing they were light blue with flecks of gold, rather than the green she had always assumed. Kara glanced down at Lena’s painted red lips, saw them curve slightly upwards. When she looked back into Lena’s hooded eyes, her breath caught in her throat. She briefly wondered if she would taste like wine, too. Somewhere in her mind Kara knew that there were other people in this restaurant, but she could only hear Lena’s heartbeat. Lena’s lips were slightly parted, Kara could swear that she was the only person in the world in this moment—

“Hey Little Danvers!” 

Kara nearly jumped. She whipped her head around to see Maggie standing next to her, and her sister just behind her.

“Uh, hi, Maggie, Alex.” She cleared her throat. “You’ve both met Lena before, right?” She smiled sheepishly. Why did she feel so nervous?

“Hello again, Detective Sawyer. I assume you’re not here to arrest me this time?” Her tone was playful. Kara released a breath she had not realized she was holding. Maggie chuckled in return.

“Should I be?” Her wide smile showed off her dimples.

“Well, you really shouldn’t have been there the first time, but I think I can forgive you.” Kara could have sworn Lena winked.

Maggie nodded. “Fair enough. I truly am sorry about what happened, Miss Luthor.” Lena hummed, then turned to take another sip of her drink. Realizing it was empty, she moved to wave down the bartender. Kara, remembering how long they had been there, placed her hand on top of Lena’s.

“I think maybe we’ve had enough,” Kara told her softly. She turned to look back at Maggie and Alex, missing Lena’s pout. “It was good to see you two. Have fun on your date.”

“Don’t worry, Kara. We will,” Maggie assured.

Alex, however, was stunned. Dumbfounded. She could have sworn her sister and Lena had been about to kiss. Gazing into each other’s eyes like that? Being startled when Maggie spoke, despite her super-hearing? The worst part, Alex was sure that Kara had no idea. Kara could barely see it when boys flirted with her, how was she even going to suspect that a woman would hit on her? 

“C’mon, Alex, the table is ready,” Alex heard Maggie say. She nodded, and swallowed, then let her girlfriend take her arm. 

“Later, Kara. Lena,” Alex gave a small wave, still wide-eyed.

Lena raised her (now empty) glass in farewell. “Agent Danvers.”

Alex nodded, and let her girlfriend drag her away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is SHOOK


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is worried that Lena is going to do something that Kara won't be prepared for. So she takes matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what the CW has done with overprotective big sister Alex Danvers but I certainly haven't forgotten about her.

Kara could tell Alex’s date had gone well the next day. She was grinning as wide as could be and it made Kara’s heart swell .She was so happy her sister had found someone who could make her this happy (even if Maggie did encourage her to break into Cadmus headquarters vigilante style. Then again, maybe that was why Alex always looked like she had been shot with a love ray.).

“Hey,” Kara greeted as she strode up beside her sister. “How was your date?”

Alex smiled and turned to Kara. “Really well. We had dinner at that place you recommended, and then we went back to my place,” Alex replied. “How was yours?”

“Oh, Mon-El and I didn’t go out last night. Actually, I didn’t see him at all yesterday,” Kara realized as she spoke. She had hardly noticed his absence. In fact, she hadn’t even thought about him after her time with Lena.

Alex nodded slowly and squinted at Kara. “Okay…what about Lena?” Alex inquired.

“Well…what about Lena?” Kara responded, puzzled. Alex continued her squinting. “You mean yesterday? That wasn’t a _date_ date, we were just hanging out. You know. De-stressing. Like, because I lost my job and she got pushed of a building—“

“Wait, she got pushed off a _building_?” Alex interrupted. “When was that?”

“It was right before I stopped that spaceship you were in. Lillian’s henchman, most likely, since Lena had just managed to find Cadmus’s headquarters,” Kara explained. “I saved her,” Kara grinned.

Alex nodded. “I see.”

“Yeah, I managed to get there _just in time_ to catch her in mid-air! But still gently so I didn’t hurt her, of course. And then I brought her back up to the balcony and said to the henchmen, ‘Drop something?’ You should have seen their faces, Alex!” Kara seemed lost in her own world now. Alex loved to hear her sister gush about saving the day. She felt that it was not something she had the chance to hear about as often. 

“So you caught her in mid-air...next you’re going to tell me you caught her bridal style, too,” Alex teased.

A familiar crinkle appeared on Kara’s face. “Well…” Her face turned red. “I mean, it _was_ the safest way to catch her, you know.”  
Alex chuckled. “I’m just teasing you.” She smiled at her sister warmly. “So you were telling me about your date?”

Kara cleared her throat. “Yesterday was just a friends thing. We go out and have lunch at new places every once in awhile, but I had to cancel on her when I was trying to get Snapper to run that article. So we went to get wine. BUT, if you’re asking if I had fun, I did. Lena’s nice, I wish more people would take the time to get to know her.” Kara pursed her lips at the last thought.

“I wasn’t accusing you, or Lena, of anything, Kara. And I’m glad you had fun,” Alex told her with a sincere smile. Sure, Lena might not be up to anything as devious as the mass destruction of the alien population of National City, but Alex knew what she saw. Even if Lena was drunk, Kara certainly had not been. And with the way Kara was so quick to jump on the defensive about Lena, Alex had a feeling her sister had a crush on Lena. “I’m glad you’ve made a new friend.”

“Yeah,” Kara said, looking away and smiling, “me too.”

Unfortunately, Alex was equally sure that Kara had no idea she had a crush on Lena, or worse, had no idea that Lena had even been flirting with her. Yet, Lena had _definitely_ been ready to kiss her. In fact, Kara had even (maybe) seemed ready for it. But what about Mon-El? Alex wasn’t his biggest fan, but she would hate for Kara to be caught off-guard and compromise her morals. Surely she would have broken it off with him if she had feelings for someone else. Not to mention Lena’s connection to Lillian and Cadmus, so something between them would likely just put a bigger target on both of them. So Alex decided to take matters into her own hands.  
\---------  
Lena had been extremely busy all morning, but it was finally time for her lunch. She heard Jess say the name “Danvers” over the intercom and felt relieved. Lena was going to call Kara and apologize for anything stupid she had said while drunk, but a face-to-face meeting would do just as well.

“Send her in,” Lena said. She stood up from her chair when the door opened, but was surprised to see Alex Danvers, not Kara, walk into her office. She tried to hide her surprise, and if she was being honest with herself, disappointment. As a federal agent, she was likely not here to bring Lena any good news.

“Agent Danvers,” Lena greeted. “It’s been awhile.” Lena smiled and lifted her chin. Alex made no reaction to her joke. Lena steeled herself and decided to just get whatever this was over with. “What can I do for you?”

Alex approached the desk with a purpose. She saw Lena gesture toward the chair, but she ignored it. “I won’t be long,” Alex said. Her dark eyes bore into Lena in a way that made Lena’s normally cool demeanor falter. Alex cleared her throat. “I’m not here on official business, actually.” Lena looked confused. “It’s about Kara.”

Now Lena was a bit concerned. “Is everything alright?” Lena’s imagination began to run wild. What if Kara was in trouble? Was her mother involved? What if Lena had somehow upset Kara last night?

“Calm down, Kara’s fine,” Alex told her, raising a hand as if to quiet her. Lena tried to stealthily release the breath she had been holding. Alex put her hands on Lena’s desk and sighed. Lena couldn’t help but feel relieved at the momentary loss of eye contact. “Look, I just need you to back off a little bit. Whatever that was last night, don’t do it again. You’ll probably scare Kara. She’s really oblivious to things like this and she really just needs you to be her friend.” Alex’s words seemed friendly enough, but the way she leaned over the desk and stared directly at Lena told her that this was supposed to be non-negotiable. _Well. Two can play at this game._

Lena crossed her arms and lifted her chin. “I’m sorry, but I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Lena retorted. It was really none of Alex’s business what she and Kara were doing, sister or not. Lena figured the best thing to do was to play dumb. She turned her head slightly. “If you’re accusing me of something—“

“I’m not accusing you of anything,” Alex interrupted. “Just…she’s got a lot on her shoulders right now, and you won’t be helping.” Alex stood back up and tilted her head. Lena was much taller than Alex in her heels, yet the fact that she had to look down at Alex did nothing to melt the ice in her stomach.

Still, Lena was not going to back down.

“I’ll have you know that Kara and I are friends, and if you don’t trust me, that’s your business.” Lena sat back down in her chair. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a business to run. Goodbye, Alex.” Lena looked at her computer and got back to work. She hoped Alex didn’t see the way her jaw clenched when she could still feel her staring at her. She hoped it made her seem like she was ignoring Alex rather than avoiding her. 

Alex squinted at Lena as she began typing something into her computer. It seemed the conversation had ended. “Goodbye, Lena,” Alex said coolly before heading for the door.

Lena did not look back up from her computer until she heard the door close. She leaned back into her chair and smiled slyly. _We’ll see how oblivious Kara really is_ she thought. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena is ready to get Flirshy ;)


End file.
